Life in Death
by RainRage
Summary: When the world is over ran with an zombie outbreak, teens with very different backrounds come together to survive. Will they live through it all or will they catch the virus too?
1. First Sight of the Dead

Hey guys !Long Time no see. Alot of things have got in the way of me being open to write stories. Yes I'm going to finish the Story "I Hate that I Love You", I just had a writers block at first but hopefully it has gone away. This is just a story I'm going to do in the pass time. The story line is based of Hight School of the Dead but its not the same concept. So do not own the anime just in case. EnJoy

* * *

"Here's today's ending annocments", I heard the intercom come on. I was at the outside stairwail on the third floor so it wasn't much to me. I could care two rat's asses, but i don't. Ever since high school started my life has been fucked up. My bestfriend took the girl he knew I was in love with. I'm on the verge of with drawing from school. I would have done it today but I lost the paper this morning.

I forgot to mention myself, didn't I? My name is Darrian Evans, age 17, senior of Mohawk High School. I don't really to people because I'm crazy, from what I heard. That girl I was talking about,her name is Brittany Stiffs, even though she's 16, she's one hell of a firecracker. That's what I love about her. When were little, she said she would marry me one day. Wasn't I the fool?

"You need to get your head out of you ass Darrian," a girl with long brown hair and glasses. It just happened to be Maki. She's not ugly but she's not as hot as Brittany.

"What does it matter to you Maki," I asked as she took off her glasses.

" Just because Brittany wouldn't screw you, doesn't mean the world ends. She was in her right mind to say no anyway. I think Jacob and her are a better couple anyway," she said. I'm not gonna lie, but what she said pissed me off, I had her first.

"Why don't you fuck me then?" I said still looking over the school yard below. When I looked over at her, it looked like she took me seriously. I saw her hand go up like she was going to slap me but she put it back down.

" I'm sorry but I'm too smart for you. I'm the highest level scholar at this school and you have the nerve to ask me a question like that? If Brittany wouldn't do it knowing how stupid she is, there's no way I'm stooping that low" she said laughing as she walked away.

Maki Satamoto, that's her name. She came here in 6th grade. She used to be quiet and to herself but until she found out she could show us"Americans" up, she hasn't shut her fucking mouth since. From what I heard, her father is a big shot for some company here in America, that's why they came here from Japan. Alot of guys like her but she's too much of a smart ass for me.

I thought about what she said until something broke off my concentration. It was this guy at the front gate of our school, he didn't look like a parent of anyone I know. Although, he looked like he was pretty sick as if something had chewed him up and spit him out. The principal, Ms. Dowell must have seen him through the camera because her and the dean wer there in no time.

"Sir, are you here to pick up a child?" Ms. Dowell asked him but he didn't awnser her, he just kept running into the gate. I stiffend at the sight. Ther's something really wrong with thhis man. He had to be a little off, if you know what I mean. I think the principal and the dean caught on because the dean took a swing at the plate.

"Uh Sir, didn't you hear the lady, please tell her the reason your here for or I'm going to have to remove you from the lot," The man still didn't awnser him, he just kept running into the gate.

"Ok Sir, give an ID or something," the dean said as he stuck his hand out the side of the gate. The man outside the gate started groaning like he was in pain. All of a sudden the man dit the dean in the arm, is this man fucking crazy? The dean started screaming in pain but it was like I was the only one who heard it. The dean's arm started to turn the same color as the man behind the gate. What hell is going on? bent over to see if the dean was okay because he stopped screaming in agony. She bent down to check his pulse and she quckily backed up and pulled out her cell phone, this had to be serious.

"He's dead, there's no pulse. If anybody can hear me help!" she yelled. She paniced so much she dropped the phone but she didn't pick it up because the dean started to get back up and he stepped on the phone. He look just like the guy outside the gate, sick. I was in my right mind to yell something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Michael,your okay?" she asked for assurance. He started groaning too. I have to do something.

"Get away form him, now!" I yelled. She turned aroung to look up at me and she smiled at me.

"He's ok, do you see him?" He kept coming towards her. I tried again.

"Get the fuck away from him, don't you understand what I'm saying run!" She looked at me as if I was crazy. It was too late for her. By the stime she turned around to face the dean, he bit her right on her jaw line. She screamed as the blood covered the pavemen infront of her.


	2. Drama in a Classroom

I guess I should write a little more before going to bed. Please review when done but if you don't... shame on you lol jk jk EnJoY

* * *

"Holy shit" I muttered. This is not good at all, we gotta get the fuck out of here. I ran for the doors behind me, I was on my way to the class I was supposed to be currently skipping because Brittany and Jacob were in that class. I ran down the hall way knocking people down and all. I feel some kind of guilt building up on my for letting Ms. Dowell out there to die. This can't be real, no, this real. I saw what happened went down and it was all real.

I got to the class and Brittany and Jacob were sitting in their usual seats, the last two in the back. Brittany was closest to the window and Jacob always right next to her. I could care less about Jacob at the moment, I know he can handle his own, but Brittany can't. I didn't waste anytime, I walked straight into the class and walked right up to Brittany, bypassing Jacob.

" You skip all this period and then you show up Darrian, get out, I'm writing a referall!" Mr. Grason said it like he's never given me one before. I gave him the death glare and he finally backed off. He's just like Maki, he won't shut his fucking mouth. Brittany saw me coming so she stood up, Jacob acted as if nothing was happening.

"We're leaving, right now." I grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't try and sit back down.

"What are you talking about Darrian, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she snatched her arm away. Jacob put down whatever he was writing and looked over.

"Look, things are going on out there and we need to go," She didn't take me seriously. I still felt the guilt from earlier but then it started to turn into anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since I turned you down, you've been acting so fucking mad. Is it because with your best friend and not you?" I lost it. The angry made explode like a ticking time bomb. I slapped her right across her cheek. Her perfect little face was red all over. I felt pretty bad but I would feel worse if I didn't get us out of here.

"People are outside fucking eating eachother, and you want to know what the fuck is wrong with me? You need to get out of la-la land and stop sucking Ol' dude's dick!" I was just as stunned as Brittany. Why did I have to say it like that? Maybe I'm going crazy.

Maki looked over since she sits in front of Jacob. She her finger up to her mouth, you know, the whole "shut up moron". I flipped her off, I wish she would have been bitten.

"Look, calm down man, your just loosing you cool do you need to go to the nurse?" Jacob asked as her grabbed my shoulder, I stepped away from Brittany. Everyone started to yell and act crazy at our scene. I must've looked like I was going to fight him. Then the announcements came on.

" Teachers, please hold your students. There has been an act of violence around the school. We will come back on when the riot is over." Nobody was listen, they were still trying to egg us on to fight. Then what came on next quieted. "Teachers...why hello what do...wait! What are you doing?" All you heard was a big crunch. After that it was over." Help...Help...Someone please..."The rest was yelling until the anoucer died off. None of us knew what to think . The chalk Mr. Grason was using started to roll off his desk. As soon as it hit the floor and spreaded into billons of tiny pieces. As soon as it hit the floor the room broke into hell.

"Everyone just started to run anywhere with doors. Out teacher was trying to keep us in line but he was over powered. After awhile he left the room too. Brittany,Jacob, Maki, some kid, and myself were the only ones in the room. So what now?


	3. So What Now?

Hey guys! I think only one person read my story so far but that's okay :)) Please review when finish...EnJoY

* * *

"Well, what should we do?" Jacob asked while scratching his head.

"We need to leave like everyone else. We can find a near by place and wait ther,"Brittany came up with a plan. I could deal with it. The only problem is we're on the third floor of our school. How are we supposed to get out before the whole school is crawling with those things. I had an idea the just might work.

"Let's go to the balcony and hit the back of the schools stairs outside. Most people forget that it even exsists. Either way, if we don't get out we die. "Everyone except Maki and the fat boy nodded. Maki was being a bitch and the fat boy...the fat boy...was crying.

"I doubt it's a good thing to go that way. The gym was using the balcony for games today, how do you think they go to get out? Use your brain Darrian, like Brittany did." I just kept my cool and kept talking.

"Look, going with the gym beats going with the whole damn school."

"Fine, whatever Darrian but I'm taking my own way. You guys are idiots. Let's see which one lives and which one dies. By the way, big boy comes with me." At that point, I didn't care what she did as long as she got out my face. Brittany and Jacob ran for the door, I followed. We ran down the hallway and saw fear on everyone's face. People were also turning. This school is in for it because those things are multiplying by the second. My plan kinda back-fired, teachers and students were at the back stairs as well. We couldn't turn around because those things were on our asses, so we pushed through the crowd.

"We screwed up big time. It's going to take us forever to get through this crowd." Jacob was right and I hated it. Every situation he's in, somehow he's always right.

"I'll go up ahead and see whats the hold up," Brittany said. I already knew what was the hold up but she went anyway. Can't she tell that people up front were from the gym class and they're turning? We heard her scream and Jacob and I ran up to see what happen to her. must've been bitten because he was groaning like the those things. Brittany got to close and her neckless got caught to something on him. Before I could think of anything, Jacob was trying to unhook them.

"Let her go!" He was yelling as he started to break the neckless and freeing both of them. The neckless finally broke but it wasn't over. It just begun, Jacob pushed back. fell but got right back up. Jacob punched him but didn't even flinch. He just stood there. Brittany fell on the gate behind her and went after her again. Jacob didn't know what to do so he jumped infront of her and put his hend up so that wouldn't come anycloser. Jacob made the worse move ever. When was right in their face, Jacob out his hand in his face.

"Nooo!" I yelled but it already happened. started trying to bite off Jacob's fingers. Jacob was screaming so loud, I was suprised the world didn't hear him. I paniced. I looked around for anything I could find. Near the stairs was a gym rack full of bats and balls. I took the first bat, it was a woooden bat that people back in the day played with. I ran as fast as I could and bashed in the leg with the bat. He fell over I could see all the blood dripping all over his shirt. Jacob's not ok anymore.

"I-I-I can't feel my fingers!" he said as he tried to hold it with the other hand.

"It's going to be ok Jacob." I lied. He's going to become one of them. I felt something tug on my leg. "Look out!" Brittany yelled. I turned around and was crawling to me trying to bite my leg. I started to nail him in the face with the bat. I stopped when his face caked in and I couldn't tell what was what. Jacob started to get pale and move slower and slower.

" I never liked you anyway," I said to as his body stopped twitching. I looked over the side of stair rail and those things wer coming up so we couldn't go down.

"Now what are we going to do. We can't go down the stairs or back inside," I looked to Brittany and she didn't know what to do either but she had a hard time trying to help Jacob walked so I grabbed the other side of him and started to walk. Jacob looked at me with a smile.

"We need to go up to the roof top, I gotta plan," When Jacob said that I didn't really think much of it. It beat getting ate by random people. We reached the roof top and sat Jacob on the ground. Brittany and I took everything we could to make a barricade. The zombies started to reach the top of the roof where we were but couldn't break down the barricade. Jacob motioned me to come to him.

"Is this like the movies Darrian. Isn't it true when you get bitten, you turn into one of them," I didn't want to say 'yes' but I had to.

"Yeah buddy," Jacob put his head down then pushed it back up with a smile.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Right now, pick me up and throw ne over the side of the roof," I looked over to Brittany and she heard everything. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall. She ran over to him and got in between Jacob and me.

"You're not doing it Darrian," I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything." Why do you want to do this Jacob, why?" She was facing him now. I could hear police sirens and everything but they were only whispering.

"I want to stay myself till the very end," Jacob started to cough up blood. It wasn't to be long. He started to have a hard time talking.

" Jacob, your not going to die! Your not going to become one of them!" Brittany was hugging Jacob and still crying. He said his last words," It's just like the movies Brittany. Just like the movies."

Then he was gone. Brittany felt him take his last breath but wouldn't let him go.

"Jacob, Jacob!" She kept calling his name but non anwser. Her eyeliner was dripping all down her neck and chest, she was crying so hard. I saw Jacob's finger twitch and then I knew what time it was.

"Step back Brittany and close your eyes," She still was holding on to him, not wanting to let him go. I picked up the bat. Jacob started to make noises, I had no time to waste.

"Let him go now!" She wasn't listening to me, but listening to Jacob. She backed up and let him stand up and he was just hovering over her. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Now!" I yelled and ran towards him with the bat. Brittany closed her eyes at the right moment. I took his head clean off and into the five o' clock sunset. Blood started to rain over Brittany and me. She couldn't cry and I wanted to. I managed to say a couple of words.

"Not every movie has a happying ending, do they Jacob."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter there will be plenty more to come:)


End file.
